<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a night under the stars by blessedreylo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162272">a night under the stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo'>blessedreylo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Rey Kenobi, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Prompts Made Me Do It, Soft Ben Solo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ben loves his nana padme so much, but like with literal senior citizens, fluffy reylo, not really much to tag, please enjoy so much cuteness, reylo au, senior prom, the writer doesnt usually do T rated fics so this is a nice change of pace, this is just self indulgent fluff ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:31:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the @reylo_prompts submission: Grandma Padme's retired life mostly takes place at the local senior center. When it comes time for senior prom, she asks Ben to go with her. Padme introduces him to senior center employee Rey, for whom this is the first prom she's ever experienced.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a night under the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok I know you're all thinking "damn michelle has posted a new fic or a wip update every day this week" and to that I say "don't get used to it"</p>
<p>this was just a fun little challenge I set for myself because of my birthday so I hope you've all been enjoying it. to cap it off, here is an incredibly cute and fluffy oneshot that is so astronomically self-indulgent 😊💕 enjoy!</p>
<p>kudos and comments always appreciated, and you can follow me on twitter @blessedreylo for more</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/h0FDVQq">  </a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben puts his phone to his ear, waiting for the monotonous rings to be interrupted by his favorite person in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy Sunday, Benji.” Nana Padmé says in her typically demure voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy Sunday to you, Nana. What’s the latest gossip down there at Moenia Springs Senior Living?” he quips with a smirk, taking a seat on the couch of his apartment with a cup of tea. He loves his weekly chats with his grandmother, she practically raised him growing up and had fond memories of spending time with her almost every weekend. Even now at age 28, Ben can’t seem to kick the habit, and his grandmother enjoys it all the same, even when she said to sell her manor in the Varykino countryside to move into senior living. But Nana Padmé, ever the socialite, took to the place immediately and instantly became a favorite amongst residents and staff alike. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Benji, you won’t believe what that old coot Kenobi said to me the other day! I swear he hasn’t changed a bit...still every bit as handsome as I remember him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben lets out a low whistle. “Wow, Nana. Looks like you’re gonna have a date in no time!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nonsense, Benji. This old girl has had her time. But that reminds me! They thought it would be nice to throw us a little spring dance...a Senior Prom in the most literal sense of the phrase. Would you come with me as my date?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Nana, I would be honored.” Ben beams, chuckling at the cute idea of a bunch of senior citizens dancing at a prom together. Probably a way to get families involved, which Ben is more than happy to help with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perfect! This Friday at 6:00pm, and make sure you look sharp. Gotta show these old bats what a hotshot my favorite grandson is.” she laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You say that as if I’m not your only grandson…” he jokes right as he hears background voices from the other side of the line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Rey! Hi sweetie! I’ll be right there!” Huh, maybe one of his grandmother’s sabacc friends. “Benji, I gotta go. But I’ll see you Friday!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye, Nana. See you Friday!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✨</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulls up to Moenia in a crisp white button down and dark jeans, ready to see his nana and give her a night of fun. After signing in and saying hi to some of the regulars at the front desk, he makes his way over to her suite (because of course Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker needed the best of the best) to knock gently on her door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s looking as pristine as ever, from what Ben’s seen of pictures of her from her youth she is the epitome of aging gracefully. Her small frame is wearing a beautiful long sleeve silk dress, just barely an homage to the eccentric and high fashion styles she donned back in the glory days. Her long gray hair is curled in a series of spirals, her face soft but lined with reminders of smiles and sorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Benji! Oh, look how handsome you are! Come in, come in.” she says delightfully, ushering him in. He doesn’t have time to take in the redecorating he’s sure his grandmother has done when he locks onto a pair of warm but unfamiliar hazel eyes. They seem to widen momentarily in mirrored shock, and he zooms out to get the complete picture of her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Petite, brunette, freckles, smile, lips, waist, legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, his brain is not very good with words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He clears his throat momentarily, hoping that his grandmother will get the hint and introduce him to this beautiful young woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh dear, where are my manners? Benji, this is Rey. She’s one of the nurses here...my favorite if we’re off the record.” she whispers with a wink. Ben’s heart instantly melts at the sound of her laugh, sweet and bright and unlike anything he’s ever heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Padmé, you flatter me! Don’t think it will get you extra ice cream on Sunday, though.” she chuckles with a smirk. She then turns over to Ben and steps a little closer to him, holding her hand out. “Hi Ben, it’s nice to meet you. Your grandmother has told me a lot of great things about you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Funny, because she neglected to mention anything about you.” he muses with a soft smile, shaking her hand before turning to his grandmother. “I thought I was your favorite grandson?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh hush now Benji, you’re just as dramatic as Anakin was at your age!” she laughs. “I have to go freshen up in the ladies room and then we can head out, I’ll be right back.” And with that he’s left alone with this gorgeous nurse as she smiles shyly at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, how is it that you’re apparently my grandmother's favorite nurse and we haven’t met until today?” he asks, quirking an eyebrow. “I visit her pretty frequently and I’m <em> certain </em> I would not forget you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She giggles, looking down at her feet. “Well, from what she’s told me you usually visit on Thursdays. Thursday’s are the days I volunteer at the community clinic downtown so I guess our paths have just never crossed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remind me to alter my schedule.” he chuckles, eyeing her up and down. She bites her lip before turning to the side, smiling when she sees Padmé emerge from the bathroom with a knowing look on her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready to go, Benji?” she asks, taking his arm in hers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nods and begins to turn to the door before looking back at Rey. “Will I see you at the prom?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes widen for a moment, her pink lips parting slightly in surprise. “Oh! Yes, actually. I just have to wrap up my shift...but yeah, I’ll be there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perfect. I’ll save you a dance.” he says with a soft smile, keeping his eyes on her as much as possible before he disappears behind the door. He pointedly ignores the smug smirk on his grandmother's face as he walks down the hallway arm in arm with her, his mind a little too preoccupied on those inviting hazel eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✨</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently seniors really do know how to throw a party. The event hall that’s usually reserved for bingo night and sabacc tournaments has been transformed into a starry night themed wonderland with twinkling lights, hanging star decorations and tapestries of soft blue, white, and black fabric against the walls. There’s tables of treats and fruit punch against one of the walls, and even a makeshift photo booth in the corner complete with silly props. He smirks from the corner as he watches his nana dance to the poppy throwback music with some of her friends, genuinely happy to see her this happy. He wasn’t sure how she would cope when his grandfather passed away five years ago, and even more so when she had to sell the estate they had been living in for almost 30 years when it was time for her to retire. But if anything his nana is resilient, and always willing to make the best of any situation. Now she has friends and a sense of community and--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He loses all train of thought when he sees <em> her</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s shyly entering the event hall, standing in the doorway as she admires the scenery in front of her. He tries not to look as visibly stunned as he feels as his eyes drag themselves slowly down her body. Her hair is in a loose low bun with little tendrils peeking out to frame her face, a sprinkling of freckles visible along her cheeks and even down into her exposed collarbones and shoulders. The dress she’s gone for is a pale green dress made out of soft organza fabric, sleeveless with the hem fanning out to her mid-calf. It’s only when he starts walking towards her does he finally catch her eye, a shy sweet smile instantly showing off her dimples. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, you made it.” he says breathlessly when he reaches her. “You look....beautiful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh wow, thank you.” she giggles, looking down timidly. “This is actually--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben Solo? Is that really you?” a posh voice says from behind them. He turns to make eye contact with none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of his family’s long time friends. Even though he’s aged a lot since he last saw him, he still has that incredible charm that entertained him throughout his childhood. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I’ll be, Mr. Kenobi. Can I just say that age has become you.” Ben muses with a smirk, shaking the older man's hand as Rey looks on with a smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I swear you were a small gangly little thing the last time I saw you. I remember chasing you around the garden while we played Galaxy Battles. And now look at you...a <em> man</em>. Wouldn’t you agree, Rey?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben stutters for a moment, looking between Kenobi and Rey with visible confusement. “You two know each other?” It seems silly to ask when he thinks back on it, she works here of course so he wouldn’t be surprised if he was one of her patients, but there’s something about the look in Old Man Kenobi’s face that has him wondering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah...he’s my grandad.” she says with a nervous lopsided smile. Okay, now Ben is even more confused. He’s known Kenobi his whole life, how has he never met her until today?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I know, I’m just now realizing you two never met. Well, maybe once when you were a baby, Rey. But then you and your parents moved to the desert and then Anakin and I grew apart and well...I guess it’s just fate bringing you both here tonight!” Obi-Wan says while giving a sympathetic pat to Ben’s shoulder. Ben and Rey both give slightly awkward laughs before looking at each other again. “Well, I’m going to go see if I can find some real drinks in this place. I know if anyone managed to smuggle a good old fashioned brandy it’s your grandmother!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Obi-Wan is out of sight, Ben turns back to Rey with a smile. He can’t help but feel so transfixed with this girl, how their paths have just seemed to barely pass one another up until this moment. He feels this cosmic connection and wants to get to know her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you like to dance?” he asks, holding his hand out. She pauses to look at his hand before looking back up at him with a smile and a nod.<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Well, you did say you’d save me one.” she giggles as they begin to walk to the dancefloor. A slow melodic tune is playing as the lights have dimmed to showcase the twinkling fairy lights around them. He takes one hand to the small of her back while the other holds hers at shoulder level. Her free hand comes to rest at his waist as they begin to sway gently to the music. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was it you were going to say before your grandfather came over?” he asks curiously, making a small motion to bring her closer. If she notices she doesn’t say, just looks up at him with a small smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s kind of embarrassing…” she chuckles. He raises an eyebrow quizzically, silently asking her to continue. “This is the only prom I’ve ever been to.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heart squeezes in his chest for a moment, a genuine smile spreading across his face. “Really? That’s not that embarrassing. Trust me, high school prom is not all it’s cracked up to be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh oh, sounds like there’s a traumatic teen story to go along with that statement.” she quips with a laugh. He laughs back, shaking his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The girl I went to prom with only said yes to make her ex-boyfriend jealous. When he saw us he asked her to get back together and she swiftly ditched me without a second thought. Safe to say I spent a lot of time by the snack table that night.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no!” she giggles sympathetically, resting her head against his shoulder for a moment. “That girl didn’t deserve you. And rest assured that won’t be happening to you tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know about that. Lando is looking mighty spiffy in his cape over there.” he quips sarcastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughs again and he swears it’s the sweetest sound that he’s ever heard. “I think I’m good right where I am.” she says softly, giving him a look that makes his heart do a backflip against his ribs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>✨</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After more dancing, socializing with some of the elders and even taking some silly photo booth photos, Ben and Rey make their way out into the gardens on the warm spring night. She’s unapologetically taken her heels off and is walking barefoot next to him, swinging the shoes in hand and she hums to herself. He can’t help but laugh at her when she begins to joyfully frolic in the grass before plopping herself down in starfish position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are the most mystifying person I’ve ever met.” he chuckles, joining her to lay in the grass. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You must not know very many people then.” she jokes, turning her head to look at him with a giggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do, but unfortunately they’re all very boring. That’s what I get for taking a career in investment banking.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, that <em> is </em> boring.” she chuckles, earning an humored eye roll from Ben. “To be honest, when I started here it was only so I could help my grandad be able to afford retiring here. Employee benefits and all that. Then it turned into me getting to spend more time with him, and then getting to know all the amazing people here, your grandmother included.” He chuckles as he smiles over at her. “My point is that sometimes life puts you on the path that you’re on for a reason. And although you might not understand it at first you end up finding a way to love it. Ya know what I mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turns himself so that he’s leaning on his elbow at his side, Rey quickly following suit until they're barely a few inches apart. “Yeah...I think I do…” She must notice that his gaze has fallen to her plush pink lips, because he’s now noticed that hers has done the same. It’s almost magnetic how they slowly begin to get closer until--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A gush of water seems to cascade upon them, and it takes him a minute to realize that the sprinkler system has decided to turn on at this exact moment. <em> Just his luck</em>. She begins to shriek with laughter as they both scramble to stand up, Ben scooping her up to carry her to safety so she doesn’t get her bare feet muddy. Once they’ve reached the stone patio a few feet away they’re both breathlessly laughing, Ben setting her down gently as they both take stock of their slightly dampened appearances. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that how every prom is supposed to go?” she asks in between laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would be a first for me.” he chuckles back, running his hand through his hair. When the mirth slowly settles he turns to her and gently places one hand on her waist as the other lightly tucks a wet piece of her hair behind her ear. “I...I really want to kiss you, Rey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trying to give me the full prom experience?” she teases with that big bright smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smirks, leaning closer to her until their noses gently brush together. “Something like that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He feels her smile when his lips gently kiss hers, causing a nervous pounding in his chest that he’s never felt before. Kissing Rey is like a full body experience, the softness of her lips, the way her hand reaches up to thread through his hair, the little hum of approval that escapes the back of her throat. Ben feels himself pulling her closer until there’s practically no way to tell where she begins and he ends. She tries to come up for air but all he can do is chase her back, the two of them giggling as he gives her one more quick peck. They hold each other impossibly close as Ben starts to trail soft delicate kisses down the column of her throat, Rey casually playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I take you out to dinner sometime?” he asks gently when he comes up to look at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can…” she muses with a nod. “Or we can go to the 24-hour dive bar a couple blocks from here. And then after that...who knows.” His mouth parts slightly in amused surprise before leaning over to kiss her again, a small chuckle bubbling from his chest. This girl just continues to surprise him, and he’ll be damned if he lets her slip through his fingers now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They casually walk back into the event hall hand in hand, making eye contact with their grandparents who are talking with a few others as they pass around a gold flask in between laughs. Ben rolls his eyes with a smirk, his grandmother really <em> is </em> the life of the party. Kenobi looks over at them first with slight amusement before gently nudging Padmé to look in their direction too. Rey just giggles with a shrug, making sure to emphasize their joined hands when she does. Their grandparents can’t help but softly laugh as they look upon their grandchildren, Padmé giving an approving nudge of her head that says <em> have fun you crazy kids</em>. Ben and Rey give them a goodbye wave and head out into the parking lot, Ben opening the passenger door of his Silencer for her before planting a quick kiss on her hand that’s still holding his. She looks up at him with a shy smirk, pressing up on her tippy toes to give him a quick peck on the lips. Once she’s safely in the passenger seat, he walks over to his side with a sated sigh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe prom isn’t so bad after all. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>